This disclosure generally relates to spatial models, and specifically to generating spatial models using crowdsourcing to manage or allocate resources such as communications services.
Spatial models are representations of physical features of various structures or locations, such as roadways, buildings, stadiums, and the like. A spatial model includes spatial or geographical data about the structure it represents. Spatial models are extensively used in creating spatial maps, either for indoor structures such as an office floor of a building or for outdoor structures such as a football stadium. Existing techniques to create spatial models include aerial photography and satellite imagery. But these existing techniques require significant manual efforts to create reliable and accurate spatial models, which is not scalable for generating spatial models for a large number of locations.
The figures depict various example embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that other example embodiments based on alternative structures and methods may be implemented without departing from the principles of the disclosure.